Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Building management systems (BMS) are used to assist in the control, monitoring and management of a large number of pieces of equipment in a building. These commonly include the likes of HVAC equipment and surveillance equipment.
Technicians are regularly required to physically interact with pieces of equipment, for example due to an alert raised in the BMS. However, it is often a difficult task for the technician to physically locate the equipment. Even in a BMS that implements a sophisticated approach for recording the location of pieces of equipment and displaying that information on a central computer, a remote technician faces significant challenges. For example, floor plans can be difficult to read and/or access remotely, and equipment may be concealed behind walls and the like.
There is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for presenting building information.